


Again and Again

by JJTheAgent



Category: NCIS
Genre: Comfort, Father figure Gibbs, Self harm later in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJTheAgent/pseuds/JJTheAgent
Summary: Sequel to Bleeding LinesIt's sadNot for any Tony fansSeriouslyDon't read this if you like Tony too much.





	Again and Again

Today was the day. 1 year clean of self harm, and it was time for him to confront the truth. Timothy McGee, a federal officer working for NCIS, is gay. Of course, his teammates didn't know that, so he had to change that fact. He put on his rainbow tie and stepped out of his house, into his car, and all the way to the NCIS headquarters. His mind was made up, and there was no going back. It was all or nothing. He parked in his usual space, talked to the usual people, and entered the same doors. He convinced himself that nothing was going to change, that nobody would care, that everything would be fine, that he would still have all his friends. Now, he would have been correct, if it wasn't for one old-fashioned homophobe.

************

Timothy McGee emerged from the elevator and entered the bullpen. He clenched his fists, stood in the centre of the pen and said those two magic words:  
"I'm gay.".  
He looked around to look at his coworker's faces, and they said everything he needed to know. Gibbs hadn't looked up from his desk; as expected, he didn't care. A good thing. Ziva looked shocked, but proud and accepting. Also a good thing. And Tony looked.... angry. Sad. Disappointed. But most of all, disgusted. He mimed shoving a finger down his throat and gagged.  
"You got a problem, DiNozzo?"  
Gibbs was angry, frustrated.  
"Well, yeah boss, McGee is gay!"  
Tim was going a bright shade of red. He regretted coming out already.  
"So what DiNozzo? Suck it up!"  
"I can't just do that boss! What if he hits on me? What if he hits on you?"  
Tim had to intervene; "Just because I'm gay, doesn't mean I'm attracted to every guy DiNozzo! Don't be so cocky, I would never even think of dating a pig like you!"  
Ziva snickered at that, and Gibbs gave that little smile that made everyone's heart warm.  
Tony had given up, and started to leave.  
"I'm going for a walk, I don't wanna be around you anymore..."  
Then under his breath..."f****t"  
Ziva jumped up and ran after him. Gibbs let her, and instead grabbed Tim's hand and pulled him up the stairs.  
"Wh..where are we going boss?"  
"HR needs to hear about this. So does Jenny. I'm not letting this get any further."  
"But boss, I'm fine, I swear.."  
"No Tim, you're just afraid. Don't worry, I'm right here ok?"  
"Sure..."  
Tim still wasn't sure about this, but knowing that Gibbs was on his side reassured him, and he grabbed hold of the door handle and flung it open.  
"What's up Tim? You ok?" asked Tyler.  
Tim looked up at Gibbs for confidence, and Gibbs gave him a look of, 'Get that bastard kicked off my team'  
With fear gone, Tim cleared his throats and told Tyler about the whole incident.  
"He...he called me a f**..."  
Tyler ended his report, and Gibbs rubbed Tim's shoulder to comfort him as they left the room. When they got back the bullpen was still empty, and they could hear faint shouting coming from the men's bathroom.  
"Boss, it sounds pretty bad..."  
"Don't worry about it, they'll give up soon."  
So McGee sat down at his desk, put his headphones on, and did old paperwork. For three hours. And they were still fighting. McGee lifted his headphones and asked Gibbs ,  
"They've been arguing for a while now boss, I think we should do something."  
"Ok, I'll go take care of it. Carry on with your work ok?"

************

Instead of going to the bathrooms, Gibbs went behind the stairs and called security. It was the safest thing to do. He was only satisfied when he saw Tony being dragged out of the building and sent home. He walked back to the bullpen, only to see Ziva running towards the elevator holding Tim's badge, gun, and I.D.   
"Boss.." Ziva panted, "I tried to give them back..."  
"I know Ziva, I got it".  
Gibbs held out his hands, signalling for Ziva to give him Tim's things. She handed them over and gave him a confused look. Of course, Gibbs ignored this and stepped into the elevator, trying to remain calm in front of her. This had happened before. The rush, the crying, the pain. He raced down to his car and frantically jumped in, not worrying about speed limits at all. I mean, not that he ever did anyway. But now, nothing else was in his mind. He had memorised the quickest route to Tim's house by now, and nothing was stopping him getting there. He was already having doubts; I mean, how was he possibly going to get there in time? Tim knew that Gibbs would notice, there was no way he couldn't.


End file.
